Acting like a Child
by EbonyShroud
Summary: Being a child at heart is not the best thing to be during a zombie apocalypse. However, Ellis can't help goofing around...


It was a warm summer day, not that many people were enjoying it. Most of the people in the city were zombies and could not enjoy the weather due to their condition. Even the four survivors didn't appreciate the weather, mostly for the fact that they were inside a large building attempting to escape without being eaten by all the zombies inside the building.

"See if there are any supplies in the rooms, we're going to need them later," Ellis heard the voice and turned to the speaker, a large man that was hacking away at several attacking zombies with a large crowbar. He glanced at the other survivors and noticed that they were so intent on shooting the zombies lingering in the hallways that they didn't even hear what the first survivor had said. Ellis frowned before turning to the nearest room and sneaking in. He entered a boardroom, a room that seemed to have been abandoned halfway through a meeting. Ellis glanced around the room, searching for something that they could use during their escape. The floor of the boardroom was littered with various items, ranging from cheap coffee-mugs to pens to stacks of stained paper. A large whiteboard stood at the end of the room, surrounded by several wheeled chairs. He glanced around as he slowly walked towards the white-board, scanning for both deranged enemies and needed supplies. He stopped as he heard something clink. He glanced down to see something shiny on the floor. Curious, he reached down and picked up the small object.

"Yes! I always wanted one of these!" Ellis said happily to himself as he recognized the small silver object. It was, as he hoped, a laser-pointer. He had always seen them around when he was at high school; they were used to annoy the teachers when they were attempting to teach. However, he never had the time to buy one of his own. Most of his money ended up being used in Keith's latest experiment. He quickly turned on the small laser. A small red dot formed on the white-board. Ellis smiled, a smile that quickly vanished when he heard a deep-throated angry growl. He froze as he heard a blood-hungry shriek before something crashed into his shoulder. He staggered from the blow, clutching at the shoulder that had been struck and trying hard not to yell in pain. He heard the sound of snapping wood and looked up to see that the whiteboard was destroyed. Something carefully stood up and growled at Ellis, its thin hands shaking as if it was ripping something apart. Ellis stared at it, astonished and repulsed at the same time. It wasn't like the other zombies, it was something else entirely. It crouched low, its growl growing louder as it focused on him despite having a hood covering its eyes. Ellis swore angrily as he raised his hand, only to realize at the last second that he was holding up the laser-pointer instead of his pistol. The red dot danced towards the wall next to the zombie. To Ellis's astonishment, the hunter instantly forgot about him and turned towards the dot. It lashed out, carving deep gouges in the wall as it scratched at the dot. Ellis stared as the creature scratched at it again, its growl softening in confusion as it raked its claws across the wall.

"Hey, this is cool. I bet you're like a hunter or something, with all that jumping around and stuff," Ellis muttered to himself as he moved his hand slightly. The red dot fell to the floor, danced across the stained carpet, and stopped on the opposite wall. With a hungry and triumphant roar, the hunter turned and lunged towards the red dot. It hit the wall with a loud bone-cracking crunch and crumpled on the floor in pain. It made a noise, similar to the sound of a hyena, as it shook off the shock of the hit and started looking around for the small red dot. Ellis stared at the creature, uncertain about how the creature could see the dot. However, the hunter's head moved with each sweep of the dot, growling quietly as it tracked the dot's movements.

"What are you doing?" Rochelle asked as she looked in from the hallway, her eyes narrowed angrily as she noticed his smile. Ellis glanced at her and tried remembering her name, he couldn't remember if she had introduced herself when they had all met up at the top of the building.

"Look at this, isn't this so cool? I bet Keith never did anything like this before," Ellis said, turning his attention back to the hunter.

"What the hell," she said as she noticed the transfixed hunter, bringing her small pistol up in case the hunter jumped for her. The hunter ignored her and continued tracking the dot's movements, teeth grinding angrily as it waited for an opportunity to strike. The dot landed on a coffee-cup that was still on the table. The hunter leapt out again and landed on the table, grabbing the coffee-cup and attempting to chew on it. The two winced at the sound of the creature's teeth grinding against the porcelain cup. The cup broke after a few seconds of being gnawed, leaving the creature with broken porcelain and a bleeding mouth. Ellis, still amused despite knowing that he was toying with a hungry zombie, moved the dot away from the table so that it noticed it once again.

"Give me that, kid," she hissed as she snatched the laser-pointer away from Ellis. The hunter growled angrily as the light vanished, its sharp blood-crusted fingers digging into the desk's surface as it focused its full attention on them. Rochelle stared at the creature, glanced down for a moment at the laser-pointer, and smiled grimly to herself. She raised the pointer and lit it, bringing back the red dot on the blood-covered ground. The hunter instantly lost interest as it stared at the red dot that raced towards the shuttered windows. The hunter shrieked and leapt as the red dot stopped on the shades. The roar quickly morphed into a surprised howl as the hunter broke through the glass and sailed out of the window. She laughed quietly as the hunter's shrieks became fainter and fainter the farther it fell. She quickly remembered what she was doing before and turned to Ellis.

"Don't do anything like that again or the other guys will leave you behind. Now, let's go!" Rochelle growled as she tossed the laser-pointer on the ground and turned back towards the sounds of screaming, breaking glass, and tearing flesh and cloth. Ellis glanced at the broken window and sighed as he followed the woman out. However, he did stop to pick up the laser-pointer and pocket it. After all, he didn't know when he would need it again.

* * *

**A/N: This story is based on a picture from IsisMasshiro on DeviantArt named Fascinating. Ellis can be such a kid sometimes, goofing off when he should really be focused on the zombies that are attempting to eat him.**


End file.
